


Exhale

by CozmicTheCreator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozmicTheCreator/pseuds/CozmicTheCreator
Summary: Nishinoya Yu is the medic of Karasuno-Kai, one of the main Yakuza branches in Tokyo. Recently he has met Tanaka Saeko, the neighborhood mechanic. Her shop is under Karasuno's protection, and there seems to be some type of connection forming with Nishinoya. The two 23 year olds are just trying to figure out their lives now.This is the same universe as Crow Black Dreams by kelidahauk.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Saeko
Kudos: 2





	Exhale

**_Noya_ **

It's been a long day for Noya, making sure that the servants at the estates have enough training to administer Suga’s medicine efficiently. That was a long process, training low level shatei to actually do something other than using brute force to solve their problems. But this type of thing is what he signed up for when he joined Karasuno as their medic. Truly it's his passion, helping people, and even though his clients are mainly Yakuza affiliated, they are still people that need medical services, more so than a normal person. Fortunately, he likes a challenge and there is always a new injury for him to treat or poison for him to make an antidote for. 

It's not like he doesn't enjoy how fast paced the job is or anything. He’s used to spending long days in dangerous areas with no sleep. Keeping your mind awake and the people around you aware are the only things keeping you alive when you’re at war. Before Karasuno Noya was a contracted black ops member that would work with different groups on missions. But he wanted to leave that life behind when missions consisted of more merciless killings than necessary. When his college friend Kei called him one night he quickly left that freelance military job behind for something more stable. It was an easier choice when he found out his handler was dying, his new handler had no morals, and almost all of his last squad died during a mission.

Tonight he is finally home in his kingdom of quiet and able to truly be _alone._ One of the things he hates about the estates is how many people are always around. For the past few weeks he has been held captive there by his obligations, making sure that Karasuno’s silver crow lives to fly another day. The estates are always so full of people that he could throw a rock with his eyes shut and he’d hit someone. Freed from his obligations he was able to escape to his fortress of solitude. He can’t remember the last time he has been alone. The quiet is so jarring from the lack of sound that his ears are still ringing. But he has patiently waited to return to this silence, his paradise and he will enjoy it tonight. 

Oh how he missed this convenience of having a solo shower instead of a giant onsen. He lets the hot water soak him until he’s numb, forgetting all of the things he had to do while taking care of patients and not sedating the other crows that were making his life difficult. After some time he reluctantly gets out and dries off, throwing on a pair of shorts before heading to the kitchen for a smoothie. Another convenience that he had forgotten about since the estates are his protein smoothies. The estates are two hours from town and far from any store that sells the healthy name ingredients he blends. After mixing his favorite strawberry smoothie blend bare feet walk toward the large glass wall of his dark loft. The sun has set already leaving the lights of the city to illuminate his loft high above the city.

It's one of the colder rainy nights in the city as summer turns to fall. Raindrops hit the glass that make up two of his loft’s walls. The sound is a silent roar in his ears and replaces the high pitch ringing that was penetrating his silence. He lets the sound soothe him as he peers through the glass looking down at the city. Distant noise of cars and people are lost up here in the sky and it provides an exemplary opportunity to think. Another thing the estates deprived him from was peace. Between the lack of privacy and the constant noise there was no time to deeply introspect and he is long overdue for one. Noya exhales before he takes a long drink of his smoothie, letting the flavour dance past his lips, lost in his own thoughts. 

An image of Saeko pops into his brain as he sips from his glass. The number one thing that he hated about the estates was the lack of her presence. Missing her was a new feeling for him, a deep longing to be near her at all times. It's been about 8 months since he met Saeko after she tried to break in his car. They had basically fought in front of the bakery over it. The memory makes him smile. It was dark, but the street lights had illuminated her features then. Even her maple eyes turned gold underneath their lights. He had been impressed with such a small civilian's combat skills. In fact he had actually enjoyed the interaction so much that he had prolonged the fight a bit, including letting her pin him so that he could get a closer look at her..

If he hadn’t been so mad about her breaking the window of the car he _literally_ just picked up he would have really _seen_ her earlier. While they were sitting in a jail cell together waiting for Kei, as always, to bail them out he had gotten a better look at her. The dim lights of the jail cell still didn’t manage to damper her glow. Ever since then he finds it hard not to look at her and feel the warmth of her radiance. Golden brown eyes pierce him from the hair falling to her jawline, yet they're still warm and inviting. Her personality compliments him too, because Saeko just understands him in a way that is satisfying and terrifying all at once. 

Thunder, his security system, pulls him out of his memories abruptly when it announces that Saeko has entered his private garage and is now using the elevator. Strolling across the room to the sink he washes his glass as he waits for her. He wasn’t expecting company tonight, and honestly he is peeved that she didn't call or text before showing up here unannounced, interrupting his silence. The blissful silence is ruined as the old service elevator slowly creaks open. _Why is she here at this hour? Is one night of peace too much to ask for?_

Noya walks to the edge of the kitchen and sees the most concerning sight. Despite being in her normal white shirt, black skinny jeans, and black chucks, her shirt is soaked in blood, and her face is also smeared red. It's enough for Noya to cock his head to the side before swiftly crossing the room to her. 

“Are you hurt?” he says in a concerned tone as he reaches her, cupping her face gently to inspect it. He moves Saeko’s face side to side with his hands while inspecting her carefully. There’s blood smeared across her forehead and cheek but there are no scratches or cuts. Then he’s lifting her shirt and touching her abdomen gently, where the most blood is, analyzing her body for injuries. Making sure she’s not hurt and keeping the anger in check in case he does find a wound.

“No--” Saeko says in a slurred tone, “it's not my blood.” Then she laughs.

That statement makes him freeze before releasing her shirt. Noya takes a step back and looks at her, at how her hair and clothes are damp from the rain and how that red stain is spread angrily across her shirt and face. Her hair and clothes are disheveled more than usual and she's favoring one side. He sees how her eyes are glazed and distant, how her words are slow and stilted anh how she’s doing her best to stand straight up despite swaying a bit on her feet. She reeks of alcohol and he’s honestly surprised that she’s in this state. 

“I didn't realize you drank Saeko. Let's get you cleaned up,” is all he says as he steps closer to her again.

Saeko doesn't respond or move. Slowly he puts a hand on her lower back and applies pressure while pulling her forward with his other hand. His extraordinary bedside manner kicks in as he leads her through the living room, around the corner and down the hall. They slowly make their way into his master bedroom. Noya sits her on a nearby chair making sure she can sit there before going into his bathroom to grab a rag to clean the blood off.

“Alright, this may be a little cold ok? I’ll make it quick.” Noya holds the rag up so she can see it, trying to keep her informed about what’s happening.

Gently he takes the warm rag and washes the blood off her face only looking into her glazed eyes once as he does it. He doesn’t like seeing her like this at all and he’s slightly worried about what happened. Soft and steady hands remove the bloody shirt before throeing it in a nearby trash can. Fortunately that’s the only soiled piece of clothing she has on. Noya quickly cleans the area on her stomach where the blood seeped through her shirt with the warm cloth next. Golden eyes can’t help but notice the goosebumps that dance across her skin where his fingers touch. When that task is done he walks back into the bathroom to get one of his fluffy towels before crossing the room again. As he wraps it around Saeko he comforts her again before removing her shoes for her.

“Stay here while I get you some clean clothes ok? I’ll be right back.” 

All Saeko does is nod in response. There's a warm smile on his face as he turns and walks to the closet. Rustling through his clothes, he grabs a grey long sleeve shirt and matching joggers for her. He’s in the middle of grabbing a pair of socks when he hears footsteps behind him. The clothes he grabbed for her are hanging across his arm as he pulls a t-shirt off a hanger listening as the footsteps draw closer. It doesn’t phase him that Saeko is walking towards him fairly quickly. However what she does next does surprise him.

Fingertips slowly touch his lower back until they are spread out completely. Noya feels the pressure of her hands as they sprawl out before wrapping around his hips. Slowly the warm pressure moves around to his abdomen before slowly rising up toward his bare chest. He can feel her warm breath on his back and he is confused for a moment. This is so out of character for her that he turns to her with a confused look paired with a raised eyebrow.. Saeko wraps her arms around him again while pressing her hands on his back, pulling him to her. Noya lets the clothes in his arms fall to the floor as Saeko pulls him closer to her.

“What are you doing?” he asks, more concerned than startled now.

She smiles as she kisses his chest softly. Saeko meets his gaze for a moment before hugging him tighter. _Is she really--?_

“You know what I’m doing. Don’t all men want the same thing?”

The statement disgusts Noya on a deep level and makes his brow furrow. He takes her hands and removes them from around his waist holding them in front of her. “I can’t speak for all men,” he shakes his head, “but this isn’t what I want.” It’s true that he doesn’t want it to happen like this. He’s falling in love with Saeko and he wants to do everything right by her even if she thinks she’s ready right now.

In reality his words make Saeko lower her head and drop her hands out of his grasp. When she looks at him again her gaze pierces him. Noya takes a step closer to her gently cupping her face in his hands again as he searches her eyes for an answer. Mindlessly he’s letting his thumbs rub her cheeks and he’s surprised when they meet damp skin. A silent sigh escapes his lips as he sees her eyes soften under his touch again.

“I want _all_ of you Saeko. You are much more than just your body, and I want it all. Just not right now, not like this,” he says calmly before gently kissing her forehead. When he pulls away he grabs the joggers and shirt off of the floor. He throws the shirt across his shoulder as he fixes the pants for a moment.

“Let's get you into something more comfortable, yeah?” Noya’s bedside manner kicks in again as he helps her change into his pair of joggers and socks. He keeps her steady with one hand while she uses his shoulders to balance during the process. When he’s about to put the shirt over her head he pauses, because he sees a wave of nausea flash over her face. Noya isn’t surprised when she runs out of the closet and around the corner to the bathroom. Instantly the noise of her puking in his toilet fills his ears. He throws her dirty pants out of the closet narrowly missing the trash can before picking up his white t-shirt and pulling it over his head.

The long sleeve shirt is picked up from the floor as he jogs around the corner to the bathroom placing the long sleeve on the sink. Noya glances at Saeko as she continues hurling into the toilet and notices that her legs are wobbling. They look like they'll give out on her at any moment so Noya approaches her until he is standing right behind her. Gently he wraps his right arm around her abdomen for support. He feels the tiniest vibration, perhaps a cold chill, rattle her body before more fluid exits her. His left hand ends up resting between her shoulder blades during this process as he softly whispers reassurances to her as she gains her composure.

Finally the fluid stops and they stand there for a few minutes. She’s still shaking so Noya continues to hold her as they walk to the sink so she can swish water around in her mouth. Rejection isn’t something the body handles well and right now her body is not pleased with the alcohol she flooded her system with just like her heart couldn’t handle being told no. When Saeko is able to turn to him again her face is pale as a ghost, and it fills him with concern as he meets her eyes.

Wordlessly he guides her to the sink so she can swish water around in her mouth. He helps her stand upright again until she’s comfortable leaning against the counter. That’s when he guides the long sleeve shirt over her head. Once he gets her arms through the sleeves he looks at her exhausted appearance again. After briefly considering her weakened state he wraps his left arm around her waist again. With his right arm he sweeps her legs out from under her with one fluid motion. Quietly he carries her to his bed, pulling the covers back before laying her down on it. Her eyes are barely open as she’s placed under them carefully. 

After Noya tucks her in he goes to clean up the bathroom, adding her pants to the trash bin before turning off the lights. The city below casts a warm glow through the huge glass wall in front of his bed. The city lights are distant enough below to act like a dim night light. He crosses the room again silently and stands on the opposite side of the bed for a moment. They never share a bed; it's a boundary that they made when they started dating but this seems like a major exception. As he climbs into the bed he hears a sob escape her making him freeze in his tracks. Sitting on one foot he stretches across the California King to reach her shoulder. Saeko flinches at his touch as if it burns her and it's enough to make her cry harder. The whole situation twists and breaks his heart only because its torture to see her hurting.

Noya retracts his hand instantly and sighs silently. He positions himself under the covers before reaching out for her again closing the gap of emptiness. The void of loneliness is one he knows all too well and he easily crosses it to reach her in body, mind and soul. His left hand slides under her thigh as his right hooks under her arm before he pulls Saeko into his embrace. The empty void is filled between them as he pulls her close and adjusts the cover around them. Noya places her hands over her own chest before wrappings his own arms over them, pulling her close to his chest. Tightly he holds her like this applying pressure firmly. A compression hold is usually performed on people who are physically out of control, but in his mind he knows that being emotionally or mentally out of control is much harder to bounce back from.

He knows all too well that the constant tight compressions are grounding when you’re held hostage by your own mind, assaulted by your thoughts as you relive the worst parts of yourself. His thoughts and emotions try to drown him like a colossal wave sometimes so he understands both the feelings and the process. Noya can't compartmentalize like Kei or numb himself with useless substances like a majority of Karasuno, and by the looks of it Saeko can't either. 

“I’m here with you just breathe.” He says softly. Nuzzling his face into the crown of gold in front of him, he breathes deeply. _She smells like sunshine and gunpowder. Two of my favorite things._ Noya hopes that feeling his chest rise and fall will help her get her own breathing under control so he holds her patiently. Right now she seems panicked. Her body shakes with sobs violently and the whimpers that are audible tear him apart on the inside as he holds her tightly on the outside. Patiently he waits while keeping the pressure around her constant.

They lay there like this for a solid thirty minutes before her breathing slows down to normal. Another few moments pass until he feels her shift towards him. Noya lets his grip loosen so she can face him. Lazily she turns over to face him and he sees the shame wash over her face before she lowers her head again, refusing to make eye contact. He assumes that she is remembering her earlier actions and he wants to give her time to speak so he waits.

“I- I’m sorry” she whispers in a low tone. Despite clearly trying to prevent another wave of tears, her voice quavers again. 

“For what?” Noya says as he gently lifts her chin with his left hand. He admires her face for a minute as he lets his thumb brush her damp cheek. Then he continues speaking.

“I do _want_ you Saeko. All of you. Body, heart, soul, mistakes, regrets, _all_ of you.”

The familiar tugging at his shirt as she wraps her hands in it doesn’t surprise him. He feels it slowly being twisted and untwisted between her nervous fingers. It's a normal occurrence between them now. Just like Saeko is his breath of fresh air, Noya is her security blanket. A gentle smile forms on his lips before he feels her starting to slip into the mental madness again. It’s obvious to Noya as she pulls his shirt tighter and starts biting her lip.

“There isn't anything you can tell me that will make me change my mind,” he says.

He wraps his arms around her again so he can pull her closer to him. Saeko leans her head on his shoulder as he gently wraps his arms around her again; the same way you would hold a sleeping baby. The tiny movements of her hands fiddling with his shirt become slower as she relaxes into him. Noya mindlessly starts rubbing her back in a circular motion, a silent reassurance that he's there with her. Slowly the tension seems to leave her body and she finally exhales. When Saeko is fully asleep he listens as her breathing becomes slow and rhythmic. It's not silent in his loft anymore. But the sound of her breathing is somehow pleasing to his ears.

_Silence is still peaceful for Noya, but his solace is Saeko._

**_Saeko_ **

She’s not exactly sure how she arrives at Noya’s place, but does that really matter? The hand scanner is a little difficult to find since her vision is so blurry but eventually she gets in. Saeko stumbles to the elevator and waits for it to take her up while she tries to stay balanced against the railing. Stepping out into the low light of the loft is pretty difficult since there is nothing to lean on and she’s definitely favoring her left side. Immediately she sees a figure near the kitchen to the right. The sudden movement makes her dizzy so she has to close her eyes for a moment as Noya closes the space between them. 

“Are you hurt?” he says in a concerned tone as he reaches her. The warm hands cupping her face feel nice. When he touches her abdomen, a cold chill runs through her despite his hands being warm. Saeko looks down, curious at what made him lift her shirt and sees a giant splotch of blood on her abdomen and the fabric he’s holding up. 

“No--” Saeko says in a slurred tone, “it's not my blood.” She snickers randomly.

A confused look crosses her face as he takes a step back to look her over. Then they are moving as she’s guided through the spacious loft. Saeko is grateful that she has him to lean on because she feels unsteady on her feet.

Suddenly she’s sitting while he gently removes her shirt. Under normal circumstances she would probably blush. Luckily the liquid courage banished all of her shame hours ago. A warm rag blots her face and comes away red. _It was on my face?_ Then she feels a soft hand touch her lower back while the rag gently rubs over her abdomen. Another cold chill runs through her as his fingertips glide across her skin.

When she opens her eyes again Noya is putting a towel around her shoulders. He says something to her but the words are muddled. She nods anyway as he walks into another room. Saeko doesn’t want him to leave though; she wants him to stay with her now and forever. She follows him into what turns out to be a closet and offers the only thing she thinks he could possibly want.

Taking a deep breath, she lets her hands touch his lower back spreading across it before sliding around to his hips. Saeko lets her hands linger before letting her hands rise past his waist, over his defined abs and up to his chest. Another breath escapes her as they hover there on his chest before he turns, dropping something to the floor. Saeko wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer to her so skin touches skin.

“What are you doing?” He asks with a startled expression.

She smiles as she softly kisses her favorite tattoo, the Rod of Asclepius, that rests on his chest. It’s a simple monotone sternum tattoo of a serpent coiled around a rod. Saeko stares at the Greek symbol for medicine on her medic before meeting his golden gaze. Her response is fueled with all emotions and no thought as she hugs him tighter.

“You know what I’m doing. Don’t all men want the same thing?”

It's her turn to be confused when Noya removes her hands from around his waist and holds them in front of her.

“I can’t speak for all men,” he shakes his head, “but this isn’t what I want.”

His words are jarring and hurtful making her look at the floor. _What else can I possibly be good for?_ She feels herself slowly raising her eyes to meet his, glaring at him while he continues talking. A soft hand moves to her cheek as he speaks.

“I want _all_ of you Saeko. You are much more than just your body, and I want it all. But not like this,” Noya says in the softest tone before gently kissing her forehead. Saeko has never heard such kind words spoken before. Her past consists of boys wanting to use her only for her body. Never has anyone admitted that they wanted all her. The words are coming from Noya so of course she believes them. But they are said so genuinely that she finds herself believing it even more if that's possible. The weight of his honesty leaves her speechless and the delicate kiss makes tears well up. For the first time in a long time the tears don’t come from sadness or pain they come from the security that his words provide and the happiness that they spark.

“Let's get you into something more comfortable, yeah?” Noya says. 

Then she is being helped into a pair of soft joggers and socks. He’s about to pull a shirt over her head when a wave of nausea hits her. She sprints to the bathroom just in time and spews for a long time into his toilet. Suddenly a strong arm is wrapped around her waist and she leans into it because she feels like she might fall at any second. The hand between her shoulder blades goes unnoticed as her body shakes involuntarily. More fluid exits her over and over, but Noya’s presence is comforting throughout this experience. When her body decides it's done she feels her legs buckle, but luckily Noya is there to support her. He leads her to the sink to rinse her mouth out before she turns to face him again. She feels so weak after that experience as she looks at him before shutting her eyes again.

She’s met with the smell of rain as a shirt is placed over her head and her arms are guided through the sleeves. Suddenly arms are wrapped around her back and under her legs before she's lifted. Her head now supported by his chest as she is carried in his arms. Noya’s presence is calming in her sudden state of exhaustion so when she is placed on something soft and the arms unwrap from around her body her face scrunches up in concern. When she opens her eyes again he’s turning away from her and it makes her heart constrict in her chest. Worry consumes her as she thinks about him leaving and it's too much for her to handle.

_Noya-- please don't leave me._

It’s a mere thought that she is unable to vocalize, though she thinks she did. Saeko is horrified as he walks away from her and towards the bathroom. Her brain doesn't comprehend why he leaves, only that he _does,_ and it terrifies her. It equates to every other time that a person she's cared for has walked out on her. The new wounds trace the old, leaving deep crevices on her heart. It's a hurtful, circular way of thinking and living, yet here she is. It takes an immeasurable amount of strength to start a new type of relationship after your walls are broken down as your trust grows; only to be thrown away like garbage. That’s what she feels like now, garbage waiting to be thrown away.

To have your heart seen, analyzed, and then judged maliciously by someone who says they will never hurt you is a dreadful experience. She recalls her last relationship and how compliments quickly turned into insults and how his “love'' quickly turned into hate when she demanded more out of him. That’s when the emotional abuse started. Tears flow as she takes a dive into her emotions without the life jacket of logic to save her. The thoughts overtake her like a wave as her emotions hit hard.

A sudden touch makes her flinch as the tears stream down her face. Saeko doesn’t know when she started crying or when she will stop. But the hurt that caused her tears is a monster hiding deep within her soul. It makes her body ache and shake violently as the chasm of loneliness forms again. Being pulled to the middle of the bed doesn’t register until she is wrapped in a cocoon of warmth, closing the gap. She hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath for the past minute or so, crying from the thoughts rushing through her head until those same strong arms wrapped around her own and pulled her close. Despite how odd it feels, the heavy pressure is reassuring enough to help her lungs expand more as she breathes deeper. 

It's peaceful as she lays there in his arms and finally she gains enough courage to turn toward him.

“I- I’m sorry” she whispers. Clearly trying to prevent another wave of tears.

“For what?” Noya says as he gently lifts her chin with his left hand. He admires her face for a minute before he continues speaking.

“I do _want_ you Saeko, all of you. Body, heart, soul, mistakes, regrets, _all_ of you.”

The strokes of his thumb are soft and calming as he speaks. It is so gentle that it makes tears well again as she reflexively grabs the hem of his shirt, twisting it in between her fingers. She feels herself being pulled closer to him again and she allows it although she's nervously fiddling with it wrapping and unwrapping it from her fists over and over again. Noya lets her head rest on his shoulder before putting his arms around her again; the same way you would hold a sleeping baby. Once his arms are around her again she settles against him, deeply breathing in the smell of rain and the comfort it brings. 

Saeko once again is speechless. But this time it's not because she's drunk, and not because she’s hurt. For the first time it's because she's moved. It's literally only been a few months since she met Noya but she already feels like he has been in her life for years. His warmness fills her empty soul and destroys the chasm of loneliness that she’s been stuck in. In its place is this warm fuzzy sensation that she can't explain yet. All she knows is that she wants him too-- _all of him_. This new feeling is frightening and surprising all at once. The realization and the excitement that comes with it takes the remaining energy she has. They lay like this for a long time with his arms around her with one hand rubbing her back steadily. All of the doubts that have been racing around in her head are laid to rest as she's cradled in his arms.

She sinks into her safe space, into Noya, as he continues to rub her back. That silent reassurance that he's there is enough for her to allow her eyes to close and when she does all of the tension leaves her body at once. She’s lulled to sleep by the familiar smell of rain and the safety of his embrace.

* * *

The morning light wakes Saeko and for a moment she is disoriented. For a few seconds she doesn’t know where she is and who she’s with. All she knows is that her head is laying on someone’s bare chest and their hand is resting on her back. Then she remembers what happened that night and she’s horrified for a moment. It's enough for her to freeze and listen to her surroundings, trying to gather any information about what she’s gotten herself into. She takes a deep breath and with that her senses come back to her. Saeko realizes she’s with Noya in his bed at his loft, her safe haven. Nostalgia hits her as she lays on his chest because it’s been exactly three years since that night occurred and two since they pledged _all_ of themselves to each other.

She cautiously picks her head up from where it’s laying against Noya’s bare chest and sits up in the bed, admiring him for a minute. He’s still knocked out cold, one arm is sprawled above his head and the other is laying by his side now from where she moved. The sight is still the cutest thing to her. His face hasn’t changed since that morning when she first woke up in a panic. Back then he had woken up a few seconds after her with bags under his eyes; clearly he had stayed up to check on her through the night. The carefree expression he wears now is the complete opposite from that night. It is still so peaceful that it makes her smile. Like always she looks him over; memorizing each curve of muscle, each scar, and each detail from all of his tattoos. Karasuno is their family and any moment could be their last one.

Noya stirs for a moment, stretching his whole body like a cat while he yawns before he turns to his right side. His left arm makes a circular motion on the bed as he searches for her sleepily. He’s about to prop himself up to look for her when she catches him by the shoulder. Sleepy golden eyes meet hers for a moment.

“Are you ok baby?” he asks with a twinge of concern.

She touches his cheek gently with her palm. While caressing his cheek, she closes the gap between them before kissing him gently. When she lays back down beside him on her side there’s a soft smile on his lips as he settles again. Noya drapes his arm around her and takes a deep breath. He’s out cold before he even exhales. A smile crosses her own lips as she watches him fall sleep. She pushes the hair away from his face so she can see him better when her attention is caught.

Saeko’s eyes are drawn to her favorite tattoo again and she reaches out to touch it before slowly spreading her palm flush against it. The skin beneath her hand is warm as she lets her hand stay there for a moment feeling his heartbeat against her palm. After a few minutes she starts tracing the lines of the tattoo softly. A single storm cloud floats over his heart with a single blue lightning bolt shooting down from it. The lightning is the same color on her tattoo too, a crow that stretches across her shoulder blades with a streak of lightning between its talons. Noya had come up with that idea: matching tattoos to represent their love. Her crow caught his lightning bolt, the same way she captured his heart.


End file.
